halloween klaine meeting
by cold kagome
Summary: kurt and his girls were planing to make they costume for halloween,that they are having in they high school and kurt meet a very good looking person name blaine.but kurt got the feeling he not human.
1. Chapter 1

_hi everyone!, this is my new story im trying to write a klaine fic, i hope you._

* * *

_**new chapter!**_

_Kurt groan as he felt the sun light bean his face as he lay in bed as he just looking daze toward the damn alarm clock that is beating unstop.. Kurt huff angry, as he got off his bed , forceful grab the clock and press stop bang down the side deck. Kurt sigh happy as silence fill the room..._

_._

_Kurt press his hand on his face as he rub up and down hope the sleepiness will go away as he made his way toward his bathroom. slowly open the bathroom door as he got in doing all his routine, he does every morning since he was young._

_that his mother did when she was live..so it kinda made if feel, like she still there somehow..it all he have left of her.. that is what she taught him,and it will stay with him forever..Kurt nodded and smile to himself as he paused and_

_he can hear some noise from downstairs where his dad was sitting down in the family dinner table, and Kurt notice as alway his dad was drinking his hot coffee and Carole was making breakfast for the family.. Kurt know that finn was probably sleepy and not awake from playing his long hour in of video game with the guy from new direction. oh well it his lost if he miss breakfast. Kurt smirk as he watch them upstair outside of his room he went back to finished his routine_

_when he was done, he make sure he was clean, grab the towels from the side bar where he had brush his teeth and clean his face with cold water, hope that will make him get more alert. but he really need his coffee right now.. but he can wait in till he go to the lima bean coffee place..it does not ,taste that bad and it close to his school so it wont take to long for him to go,and not be too late for school if he choose to go now.. after he get his breakfast, his dad wont let him out of the house , if he doesn't see him eating morning meal before he leave to school, his dad think he too skinning, evening if he doesn't think he not too skinning enough, but he doesn't want to worry his dad about this, so he choose to eat his food and make his dad happy.._

_Kurt walk out of the restroom and quickly made his way toward his room, where he need to find his new outfit for the day of school. it almost 7;11am...he need to look in his best clothes as he walk to his closet, an look around, turning to each clothes_

_''oh I need new clothes, i already wear this, and that ,'' Kurt said whine softy as he continue to look in his big closet..._

_'I really need to go shopping with the girls,i need new clothes, I cant used the same outfit again for school.. Kurt thought mad.. he better than that.._

_he have to remind himself to ask Mercedes and Tina to join him in the lima mall after school today Kurt thought_

_when he was done, he made his way toward downstairs where his family were at for breakfast..Kurt smile at his dad and kiss him on his cheek and smile at Carole as he pass her by to make it to his seat.._

_Kurt saw the clock on the wall and saw it was 7;20 crap,it almost time to go to school,Kurt paused when he heard noise from door behind him so he went to look ,and saw finn coming out yawning,and clothes are wrinkles on his clothes..mothing look fix, like he doesn't care if he look he just came out of bed,_

_Kurt glare at him, so gross, Kurt thought and roll his eyes annoying as he watch in the corner of his eye as he saw Carole put his breakfast plate down.. _

_Kurt turn to her and thank her happy as he grab the folk to dig in, _

_hmm maybe i can burn them when finn change his clothes..that outfit it awful and it need to died.. Kurt thought and smirk knowing that clothes will burn..that is a disgrace of fashion.._

* * *

_next chapter..._

_Kurt sighed when finn finally sat down next to him , and saw Carole place a lot of breakfast on finn plate..and he grab that food like someone was gonna take it from him.. Kurt couldn't help but gape at him as he slowly ate his own food.. and trying not throw up as he watch finn eat his food so fast..he doesn't evening stop for moment.. Kurt just watch, of how many fat was he putting in his body.._

_when he was done with his breakfast he went to the kitchen and place his plate on the sink before he can clean it,he heard Carole voice from the other room at the table,shouting, that she will do it,._

_'are you sure?.'' Kurt shouted_

_'' yes honey don't worry about it I clean it, anyway go,both of you, it time to go to school, Carole said smiling as he saw his stepmom Carole holding his dad hand, as he was reading the newspaper.. and drinking his hot coffee._

_''ok, _

_Kurt went to his father and gentle kiss his cheek and I say I love you, to him and went to Carole and kiss her cheek and say i see you later. as he walk pass her and say goodbye to finn on his way out.._

_and close the door and went to his car and start the engine as..he look around the car to make sure the mirror was right and all three of them and smile when everything was good to go.. and unpark out the way of his house street and drive to school._

_Kurt turn on the radio and smile ,it was lady gaga. the bad romance song..he still can't believe that he and the girls dress like her in front of the whole school..he was proud of it..evening if he was scare for awhile..but he did it..and it was fun..all the girls have fun ,making their costumes.._

_it made them happy and feel free for once,evening if it was for a little while before the bully got to him..he doesn't bother trying to tell the other,he doesnt want them to this is his problem._

_Kurt after a long wait he finally made it to to his McKinley high school,and made his way toward the parking lot, and when he find a free space, he park fast,and waited to he see one of his girls to greet dont want him to be alone without them..hope it might make the bully back off..but it show that they care for him so he doesnt mind._

_evening if they don't know, Kurt really like that they really do care about him,and want tp help him,.. Kurt smile softy as he saw his girls were coming out of the front of the school,rushing fast toward him.. _

_Kurt smile and turn off the car and quickly got off and closed the car door and lock he turn to see who gonna be there first he only saw Brittany and Tina went to him frist.. and hug him..he saw Mercedes and Quinn behind them..walking normal compare too those girl front of he didn't mind evening if they messing up his straight unwrinkled clothes.. it okay they were all his girls_

_as they enter the front of the school, they walk pass the student, not evening paying attention to them,mainly with Santana and Quinn who were glaring at anyone who would come near those two, who wouldn't.. Kurt thought amusement._

_each of the girls went to their own locker as they walk away the only one who stay with him was mercdes, after all they locker are next to each walk together, chatting what going to happen in class went to their locker and open it slowly as Kurt look around the area making sure they were no bully asshole near them. as they grab whatever they needing, they closed. and Kurt linked his arm with mercdes an walk back to their frist class period of the day._

* * *

_next chapter_

_well frist class was bored the teacher keep yelping about some math question,but mercdes and i were texting each other with Tina who begin joining them.. she say she the teacher was sleeping in act class.._

_**mercdes; so i think we should go to the mall after school,or after glee maybe? after all Halloween is coming soon and i want to be hot.**_

_**Kurt;lol oh we can make our coustom again but I think we should have a sleep over frist then maybe the next day we can go the mall... what you lady think?**_

_**Tina; yeah , I have nothing going on today , yes so many idea of what we can make for our Halloween outfit yeah , I can stay over..should we invited Quinn and Brittany and Santana to go with us? you know they might get mad, if we dont invited them.. Tina..said rollling her eyes laughing..**_

_**Kurt; okay mercdes why don't you text them about the sleep over for today and the next day we can go to the mall/**_

_**mercdes; okay boo , i do that..**_

_**Tina; so that the plan for today..**_

_**Kurt; yup. :)**_

* * *

_the bell ring _

_oh thank god, why do teacher alway talk about the most boring thing. right mec?_

_mercdes smile as she pull his arm to linked it to her as they walk to their next class. yes.'' i know boo..''_

_as they walk the hallway and enter the open door to cooking class as they went inside they Brittany as she wave happy,.both laugh an went to the deck and sit next to her. waited for the teacher to begin class. Kurt turn to the clock in say it 11;15.._

_''it almost time for lunch lady! _

_''yay Brittany giggle and said im hungry..,pouting at kurt and put her head in his shoulder looking at him sadly.._

_'yup.. same here. mercdes say smile and laugh at kurt who trying not to push brittany away when her hand keep wander to his butt .he sigh .. but a lod slam in the front make everyone turn they attention to the front of the class when the teacher start to talk about what they going to make for today._

_**after school.. **_

_all the girls went home to get they thing for the sleepover Kurt went to his dad and asked if they can stay over..but daddy burt didn't mind.._

_! !_

* * *

_Kurt pov_

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw his girls dancing in his room, as they are having a sleep over party to decide what to wear for the Halloween dance.

Kurt graceful walk toward his bed where all the girls were at, as he came from the bathroom doing his rotoune skin care. that his amazon mother taught him as a child when she was alive, oh he have miss her with all in his heart,sometime he wish she was here, but she not. all he have his father, he caring father that love him with all his heart, he didn't hate him for being himself or gay.

his dad love him, that all he need for now and his cause the boys as well in the new direction.

''lady it think to think some idea for the Halloween party.''

''all the girls turn to him, and nodded all sat in the bed where Kurt is at,

so what have any idea what they want to be?

Santana? maybe i want to be a sexy school teacher or a hot cop?

Brittany how about you? ooh can i be a hot cop? can ..can i. please santana?

Santana turn to Brittany and smile, what ever you want to be my sweet..

Kurt and the other girls roll they eyes but smile at the kindness and love that santana show to Brittany..

okay.. how about you tina? ohh can i be a vampire tina said hopeless..

''well okay.''

next one , how about you mercdes? I have no idea, Kurt?

okay we go back to you later Mercdes. okay how about you Quinn?

'ahh I think I want to be a queen, a sexy one.. she said with a smirk,but again im already the queen of our school.

..oh, how about you Kurt? Brittany ask still hugging her santana happy as she hug Santana more tighter.., . Santana softy smile at her, trying not to push her off of her after all they in the lima mall where other people were staring at them with disgust in their eyes .but she didn't bother to pay attention to them. not caring.

Kurt smile at her happy that she not trying to not show her loving caring self with her Brittany where other people at looking.. that really love. Kurt thought in his head.

.

hmm well I want to be a sexy creäture fairy or a lady gaga and omg an elf costume maybe ... I would so like that one the most .but .that all i can think right now.. Kurt said thoughtful and glaring at the people that were whisper to other people as they walk pass them as Brittany smile not caring..of what they saying about them.

as they walk around and enter some fashion store that they think they might like or buy and check for anything good. Brittany pull santana quickly and grab Kurt other hand ,pull them together and walk fast to the store,wanting to try the new fashion clothes that they saw in the front of the store,but it was fill with teenagers with their friends and some kids with they mother looking for whole store was fill..

when they couldn't anything, they went to the next store

all the girls went to different direction , and Kurt try to look at the stock of clothes that he would like to wear.. for his costume but couldn't find anything good in the wall stock of costume clothes. Kurt went to the next one, but the same he couldn't find anything that scream at him.

Kurt was about to move to the other side of the wall, when he felt someone touch him his back,Kurt froze but didn't freak out when he felt the touch was softy not rough like his bully that he hate..

he only heard a girly giggle then he know who was it, Kurt smile an turn around only to see Brittany, just as he excepted.

Brittany giggle happy and spin around only to show Kurt her costume that she like. when she stop, and turn to look at him and happy , waited for him to speak his to know to what he think of her outfit.

Kurt smile .''oh Britt, you look beautiful,that costume look amazing on you.''

''really.''?

''yup,! you look amazing you should get it, Kurt nodded as he watch Brittany giggle happy an soon ran to him and jump on him as she place a kiss on his face and smile as Kurt felt his cheek blush

''okay,'' i get it.' Brittany said please as she kiss him one more time and gentle got off of him.., Kurt , im going to looks for Santana now.. Brittany told Kurt as she went to other side of the store,

'' okay.'' as he watch her leave,with that Kurt walk to the other side of the wall and begin searching for costume.. stake of clothes but he wasnt having any luck for his costume. he start to think maybe he should make his own costume.

Kurt turn to the other side only to see Quinn and Tina looking mad and when they saw him, they walk to quickly

''kurt did you find anything? i couldn't find a damn thing in here. Tina scoffed said and Quinn nodded next to her mad. her arm cross upset.

''sorry lady.'' same here, we should go to the next store in the mall , go find everyone to leave already. Kurt said.. both girl noded and went to find the rest of the new direction girls

Kurt sigh and went to the exit open two door and wait for his girls to meet him there.

after coming at he store he waited in the brench seat as he sat down ,as he saw his girl s coming out happy and as they went to him, as he was. thinking of idea for the costume he want to make for himself..

''hey Kurt.'' Brittany wave happy as she was next to Santana holding hand,and her next hand she was holding a bag that she brought in the store..hmmn she must have brought the costume.

'girls where should we go next? Kurt asked as they begin to walk to the food place in the mall looking for empty table. Kurt blue,green gray eyes search around and immediately went and pass people quickly and made a left turn and sat down on the empty turn to see all his eyes had follow him and immediately pull they thing on the table,

Kurt and Tina stay to watch the table for no one too take they the rest went o get food for them.

Kurt just ask for salad and a diet coke, mecrdes nodes, okay boo, i got ya, as she left to the food crout as the other girls left to join her.

Kurt and Tina just look around they area making sure they were no trouble or bully that can make do something to them in the open..

Kurt noded his head to Tina, Tina look the way Kurt noded and smile when she saw the girls were being the food,

''thank god, im hungry tina spoke fast, touching her stomach, Kurt roll his eye,

''tina that wasnt bad, now black friday is bad, Kurt said and move the thing that the girls can place their food at.

''here boo, mecerdes place his food in front of him, and quickly sat next to the empty seat next tp him beside tina..

''thank mec.

everyone begin to eat, looking at the people clothes that pass by them, question them to each other why would they wear that clothes, it so ugly Kurt said as he grab his drink diet being it to his lip and softy sip.

Kurt glare at the passing people as mecerdes poke his side to stop it.

''boo quiet it.''

but it ugly, Kurt pouted looking at her.., mecsderes roll her eyes and sigh

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurt continue to smile and cheer when he saw his girls coming out of the dress room ,with they beautiful clothes that they wearing and giggle and spaining around in a circle well Brittany was doing that . Kurt laugh

''britt you look amazing..''

''really.'

yup.''

Kurt stop and turn to mercdes who was in the mirror , looking at her self in shame..Kurt got up fast and went o her quickly

.''boo you look hot and a sexy diva!.'' Kurt spoken softy at her as he saw Quinn and the other girls nodded alongside him..

but i look so big and i know i have a hefty figure mercdes said sadly look away from the mirror..

well , we all here think you gorgeous.. right lady Kurt asked the other girls behind him and yes love amazing

they all said fast, mercdes smile ,sooo I should get it ?

yes! they all said in loudly and Kurt and Tina pull her to ..

''okay, okay it get, i look hot and not to big.' mecderes said blushing and laughing..

as everyone went back to the dress room door and change back their clothes..so what next? Quinn asked as they left the store after they brought they choices outfit. as she look at the group

." soo what next?

i think it time to go home, and continue out Halloween costum at my house after all...

we don't have much time left.

''okay, the lady agree as they walk out of the exit of the lima mall,

the girls and Kurt made they way to the parking lot of the mall and search for their car, after finding it everyone went to their own car, kurt made sure everyone was in they own car saftey..he want to his car and lock it an started the engine on, immediately music from the radio brusted and followed his girls he saw Brittany wave at him happy to hurry up.. kurt smile and press the gas and follow after them..

in tell next chapter.. thank for reading..i will try to put the next chapter on.


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter..

* * *

Kurt headed upstairs during the middle of the night when he came back from mercdes house with the other girls,when they were all done talking about the idea for Halloween costume . they had call early for pizza that day and when they were all done the girls and went call it a day and went home.

the girls all insisted that they finished with the drawing of the costume so they can know what they want to of them had they own notebook and very determined to make they own had music on and watch some movie that had good clothes for inspiration for them to keep on going

but Kurt for him this plan of making they own costume DRAWING it making him insane,he getting tired and he keep pulling his hair and that people is a big no-no, he wont have that. his hair have to be fix and perfect.

Kurt made his way to the hallway when he just come from the stair as he saw that his dad door was open and quiet,he went to it and knock softy as he heard his dad voice coming from the door and the door open and he saw his tired dad looking at him,,

**''hey dad im back from mercdes house**,'' Kurt spoke soft as he dad look at him sleepy..

**hey son, you back that good, im happy that you made it safety home** , burt said and pull Kurt into a hug and kiss his forehead. Kurt smile but roll his eyes playful and both say good night and i love you.

with that Kurt went to his room and close the door and turn on his light as he walk to his desk and place his fashion bag on it and did his normal routon, when he was finished he made his way to the door where the light switch was at and and switch it went to his bed but before he went and grab his phone from his bag and grab the charger and plug it so it be good to used the next day for school he walk tried to his bed and lay down in his softy bed and yawn tired and closed his eyes and the cold air breeze surrender him and slow he went to slppe and he only saw darkness.

* * *

6^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 6^^^^^^^^^^^^^

something alway broke a pieces of him when they alway attack him at school when none of his friends were there to protective his diva mask alway stay strong no one ever notice him crying for help sometime it help when he doesn't think about it, he never want his dad to find out and begin to worry for him again..his dad is probably the only person who ever see him break he try to stay strong so he wont break evening more.

but the asshole jock and the other teacher will only think he being over dramatically girly diva but now he on the floor holding his broke arm wrist and it freaking hurt when he try to move it.

they only attack him when he is all alone or maybe going to the restroom and they caught him in surprise that when they throw him into the cold locker and start to hit him and punch him in his stomach and calling him the mean name and he really hate them,Kurt thought tired as one of the other guy grab his arm and begin twisted in the wrong direction an he cry out for them to stop but they only laugh and hit him they let him go and he fall down to the floor as he watch them leave and high-five each other as they laugh walking away and they turn on a corner and he couldn't see them anymore.

Kurt cry softy as he slowly got off the floor and try to hard not to whimper in pain as he stand up slowly ,everything hurt Kurt though as he made his way in the school hallway trying to move where his friends were at in glee club probably waiting for him... Kurt show no emotion, it was emotionless but trying very hard not cry..

not one person care at this school about him only his friends and family Kurt walk pass some students in the hallway as he wipe the tear away..

after walking couple of class door, he saw the his glee class and enter it quiet fill the move and soon everyone immediately all his friends went to him, and panic of what the hell happen to him, he wasnt evening gone for long time..

all the was shouting at the same time.. told mercedes and Brittany to take Kurt but finn decide to come with after he the big brother Kurt sigh but smile..

they grab him to take him to the nurse. where he stay in the last period of the nurse and finn already call they parent an now mad burt is coming toward the school. oh today was not a good day ..

Kurt sigh as he lay in the nurse bed waiting for his dad to come and pick him up but he was bored out of his mind but he did have Brittany by his side.

**Brittany decide to stay with Kurt, making sure he wasnt alone, she stay, and hold Kurt soft hand, looking at him as he lay in the nurse school bed, Kurt really hate being there... so white and smell werid..he hate it.. he almost smell the hospital that he hope to never visited again.. mainly if it consul his father and stepmom Carole and his brother. he never want to lose any of his family ever..**

**Kurt huff and try to move slowly in the bed, why do put paper over it.. it doesn't help much...people gem still there..**

**Kurt eye turn to Brittany who was smile and hummed softy,petting his hand ..Brittney really like is softy hand.. Kurt thought amuse. AS her hand slowly to his temple gentle stroking but he didnt brother to push her way.**

**''kurt .''brittany asked smile warmly at him**

**how long we gonna be here for your dad to be come? she asked as she continue to caressing the side of kurt face.**

**don't worry sweetie he be here soon.''**

**.'' yay.''she said happy clapping**

**oh can we play goldfish?i have card from my sister, pretty please.. **

**pllleasse Kurt, looking at Kurt with a sad eyes, Kurt roll his eye and s node **

oh have any three? Brittany said happy, playing with hair in the other hand,as she place the card down on the bed,looking at Kurt with hopeful eye..

'' well let me see ! as he look toward his card in his right hand looking at each other, sorry sweetie don't have it.., groaned in pain when he little bit move in his left arm

''aww really, that suck, Brittany pouted and pick her card up from the bed and place back to her hand where she have her card.

''you turn Kurt.

''okay Britt, do you have a six?

''oh i do Kurt, here you go, Brittany said happy, node as she place the card on the bed.

Kurt place his card on her,an smile ,it your turn next Britt,

Brittany smile and nodded and look down toward her card,seeing a two five a eight, and a one, and seven..hmm

''do you have a five?

'actually i do, Kurt grins as immediately Brittany cheer happy and jump up and down on the bed,

Kurt smile and waited patiently for her to calm down,and handing her his five-card.

Kurt glance at his watch and sighed knowing his dad is almost on his way,and before he can see his card, the door slam to the side and saw his worry dad and stepmom quickly went to him, his dad face was turning red

**''kurt what happen!,** burt said angry ,face turning red as he paced in the nurse room,and carole next to him.

Kurt reluctantly look at his dad and sigh and told him that the jock jump him when they saw he wasnt with any of his friends,but it okay dad,im not hurt that badly, please calm down, i don't want you to have another heart attack.. Kurt pleading to his dad..

burt raised his eyebrow and Carole turn to him. as both stood next each other.. both have a grimacing stare looking at Kurt, and node

''but this time, you can't be alone when you at school,you listen to me Kurt, no more wander by yourself with out your friends there. burt said serious and saw his stepmom Carole nodded too..

''okay, Kurt said tired, looking down to the floor , and next to him he saw and felt Brittany is touching his left hand and holding it tightly, not letting go.. Kurt grab back harder and smile at her soft..

okay.'' burt said as he help Kurt off the bed as Brittany let go, and tug him to the door,with the two girls follow behind them.

Kurt breathed out happy that he father weren't too mad as he watch his dad and Carole went to the glee club room,telling finn that they gonna take him home,and rest. everyone understands probably will seem them couple day later when he father think he be able to go back to school, but Kurt can't really complain that will gave him more time on his costume for Halloween.

;;;;;;

* * *

**Kurt bedroom**

Kurt glare at the paper on his finger as he turn it to a ball and throw in the trash when it didn't come how he like it to it was hard to do thing with one hand that move without hurting him..but the doctor say he will only hurt for a couple of day and the pain-killer that they gave him to help him..

Kurt glare at his drawing notebook and place it back to his deck and grab his homework notebook and went to his bed and sat down going to each other page ,making sure he did his work and saw his miss some question and went to do the work question and check the other one.

.. Kurt froze when he heard some noise to his door and paused his work when he heard the door knock, Kurt got up and walk to the door and open only to see finn there,looking at him

holding a bowl of pop corn and say it game time bro.. he said happy waiting for Kurt to responded..

Kurt blink one and twice and look at him,

**''finn how the hell i am gonna play the game with one hand?**

**''aw come on you say we have to more brother time bond!,please bro...** finn said looking at him with puppy eye, Kurt groaned annoying and node..

**''fine, but i have to finished my homework ,okay then i join you..**

**''yes!** finn shouted , pushing his arm up happy..

Kurt roll his eyes but smile and closed his door and went to his bed and quickly finished his work and with that he closed his notebook and put his school bag and sigh knowing it time for brother time..

Kurt went to the door and open it went to the hallway where finn room was can hear a lot of video noise and shooting sound..

**''oh gaga help me**.'' Kurt said, as he knock on finn door waited for finn to open the door and only to hear

**'' it unlock Kurt!** come inside, finn shouted, as Kurt enter he saw finn in the floor with pillow killing some zombie, press the bottom controller like a crazy person, but he can't complain eh does that too, when finn got him to play the game but he begins o like it.. playing the video game with finn.. they have fun..

awesome you here now, finn said in a goofy smile and he can some boys voice in finn game ear headset..

**''who online?**

**just sam..** finn said a mouthful of pop-corn, hey sam Kurt finally here,it some to play the real game, finn grab the other game controller and gave it kurt , Kurt grab it and told finn to tell sam he say hi..

**''ok bro.''**

**so we gonna start now..** Kurt spoke to finn..

Kurt smile and turn his eyes to the tv ,and saw finn press start and the game begin and loud sound beat , he immediately start to press the controller have no idea what he doing but it seems he actually killing some bad solder guys in the war game, it so bloody and everyone time he shoot the other person ''so far he doing okay.'' and turn to finn who was shouting at sam in the ear speaker and to him turn and hurry up after them he saw his character fall behind and try to dodge and shoot the other soldier, as he finally closer to finn and sam

chaster.

it was a long night but it was fun, and bonding with thought .as he lay down on his bed as he look in the wall his eye drops closed into sleep.

**Kurt!.**'' Kurt heard his dad voice over his sleep ,he groan as he open his eyes saw the morning light hurting his eyes and roll out of bed, and walk to the door, and he saw his dad to ignore the pain in his arm, feeling so tired,but try not to show to his dad who was looking at him now with a worry look

**''yeah dad?.''**

well, i just want to say good morning before i go to work, carole already left for work , and i think finn went to puck house..

so you gonna be by yourself at the house, so just relax.

Kurt smile and kiss his dad in his right cheek as he left the room, so alone yay! Kurt cheer happy as he walk back to his bed,hope to sleep a little more.. hmm time is 9;10.. okay i just get up at 11am.. so wont over sleep.. Kurt thought as he feel his eyes closed and went to sleep.

stronger light shine on Kurt face as he groaned awake and roll out of bed,trying very hard not to cry out when the bed touch his hurt arm..

it too me a few minutes to fully be awake as he made his way to the bathroom,to do his normal retinue clean his face, with the cold water, and grab his tooth-brush and clean his teeth, Kurt cane feel the misty taste of the tooth paste as he finished after he clean the thing off with cold water and smile in the mirror and quickly went back to his gently closed the door as it creaked shut.

and turn the tv on,changing channel an to channel and stop on the weather , hmm .. Kurt look at the tv as it start to say it was going to rain today. thank god im staying in.'' Kurt thought as he change the channel again.. as he soon gotten bored maybe i should check my newest copy of vogue?.'' Kurt thought as keep changing channel trying to find a good show to watch.

and what the hell with the tv show on right now, they suck, Kurt shouted angry AT the screen.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;; ;;;;; ;;;;;; ; ; ;; ; ; ;; ; ;

Kurt grinned excited as he look his phone when he got the girls text, asking how he was feeling and if he was okay... hmm oh the girls Kurt leaned into the comfy of the couch in the living room.

Kurt heard a beat text from his phone,and grab it quickly,and he laugh and shook his head when he saw it Brittany.

when he was done texting he went back to his room where he his costume, and it finely crafted and the skirt cut where it almost resemble a mini skirt but the back of the skirt is have a ruffled tail that go down on the knee. and it black with mix of blue and top fabric is wrap around perfect not out-of-place. it look very sexy and it kinda look like a corset. and each arm have a white mix with blue on his arm wrist cuff but he have no idea for his fairy wing,, he going to get it in white and a little fluffy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

it was finally the day to go to school, he never thought he happy to back to that hell but staying home with his friends and stepbrother was at school was boring ..

but as he stand looking in the mirror checking everything is good,and he is happy that he doesn't have the ugly case on his arm anymore. and it doesn't hurt too so that is great.

and he was done with his Halloween costume so and now he have to show it to girls when they have anothing girls meeting.


End file.
